


AI Dungeon 2 Writes Zero Escape Fanfiction

by Agama_agama



Category: AI Dungeon 2, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Cyborgs, Gen, Gratuitous Violence, Guns, Infidelity, Radical-6, Religion, Surreal, The Moon - Freeform, egregious abuse of "cure radical 6" command, protagonist switching, reference to D-END 2, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: I plugged a VLR-themed prompt into AI Dungeon 2, and this is what it wrote. Join Sigma (?) on his quest to cure radical-6. Follow the twists and turns of this tale as he goes to the moon, leaves the moon, forgets what the hell he's doing several times, dies, gets exiled from the moon, and reconnects with his son.
Relationships: Diana/Sigma Klim, Phi/K (Zero Escape), Sigma Klim & Delta, Sigma Klim/Alice, Sigma Klim/Luna
Kudos: 14





	AI Dungeon 2 Writes Zero Escape Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> All typos, weird code loops, and accidental jojokes left in to preserve the integrity of the original story.

You are Sigma Klim. You wake up in an elevator. A rabbit appears on a computer screen and tells you that the elevator is rapidly falling and if you don't stop it you will die. The young woman in the elevator with you is still asleep. "What do I do?" you ask.

"The elevator is falling, but we can slow it down."

"But what am I supposed to do? It's not like there's anything else for me here!  
> solve puzzle  
You press the button labeled "Solve Puzzle". A small panel opens up and a man steps out of it. He has short black hair and wears glasses. His eyes are red from crying as he looks at you.

"I'm sorry about this,"  
> say "What are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry about this," you reply. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have let him get so close."

"No, no, it's fine..." he says and then his face turns into one of sadness.  
> say "please don't cry Junpei"  
"Please don't cry, please!" he cries.  
> stop crying  
You stop crying and continue looking at him. He continues to look at you. "So...you're the guy who came back from America?"  
> Nod and say "did you trap me here?"  
"Yes, I did."

"Well, where is everyone?"  
> punch man  
The AI is a little overloaded.. Could you try that again?  
> exit elevator  
You exit the elevator and walk outside. There is nothing around except a few cars and a sign that reads "Welcome to NERV Headquarters." You notice a man sitting in front of the building. He has dark brown hair and wears glasses. He looks at you and smiles before turning away.  
> steal car  
You run over to the driver's side of your car and start to drive off. As you turn the corner, you realize that you forgot something important inside the glove box. You quickly open it up and find a gun.  
> drive to virtue's last reward  
You speed up to try and make it there before Virtue can catch you. You manage to get there just in time for him to arrive. You both jump out of the car and begin fighting.  
> shoot him with gun  
You fire your gun at Virtue as he tries to escape. The bullet hits him in the chest and he falls backwards onto the ground. You take advantage of this opportunity and grab hold of his throat.  
> ask him what he wants  
You demand to know what he wants. "I want my friends back! They took them all!" he says. You pull out your knife and stab him repeatedly until he stops struggling or dies.  
> return to the moon  
You return to the moon and tell Virtue about your encounter. Virtue is pleased by your actions. "Very good, you killed him." He says. "What do we have here? A killer like you?"  
> a single snail  
You decide to go back to Virtue's place and kill him one more time. This time, you're going to be sure not to miss. You rush into Virtue's house and knock on the door.  
> shoot the lock  
You break through the door and shoot Virtue twice in the face. He collapses backwards onto the floor. You look down at him and say "That was very satisfying."  
> say "that's for kidnapping me asshole"  
You continue to laugh at Virtue's misfortune. "No, I'm sorry. It was an accident." You then proceed to kick him in the groin several times while laughing even harder.  
> leave  
You leave Virtue's house and head home. You are still feeling guilty about killing him so you don't tell anyone else about it.  
> find diana  
You decide that you need to talk to Diana again. She lives nearby and she would probably understand if you did something like this again. You head over to her house and knock on the door.  
> say "where is Phi"  
You answer the door and see Diana standing there holding a pistol. "Where is Phi?" you ask.  
> russian roulette  
Diana pulls the trigger and nothing happens. "Oh no..." you think as you realize that Diana has just shot herself in the head. You quickly run off to get help from everyone else.  
> find Luna she can fix this  
The AI is a little overloaded.. Could you try that again?  
> find Luna  
You head to the warehouse where you find Luna. You grab her by the hand and drag her out of the room. When you arrive outside, you notice that the warehouse is completely destroyed. You look around and see that a large portion of town has been burned to ashes.  
> say "Diana needs your help she's been shot in the head"  
You say this with a smile on your face. "Yeah, well we're going to have to go back to the hotel now." You walk away from Luna and head towards the hotel. As soon as you enter the elevator, you hear a gunshot followed by a scream.  
> investigate  
You turn around and see Diana lying dead on the ground. You then look down at the body of Sigma. He looks up at you with his eyes wide open and gasping for air. His mouth hangs open and he doesn't seem to be breathing anymore.  
> who am i  
You slowly approach Sigma and pull him into an embrace. He seems surprised by your actions but accepts them without question. You hold onto each other tightly until you both pass out.  
> steal Sigma's bracelet  
You wake up in the hospital. It's morning and you don't remember anything about what happened yesterday. You also don't know how long you were unconscious or even if you passed out. All that matters right now is getting rid of the Radical-6 virus before it spreads any further.  
> inject self with axelavir  
You inject yourself with Axelavir and within moments you feel much better. You then decide to check on the others since they didn't come back home either. After checking on Diana, Alice and Clover, you leave the hospital.  
> find zero  
After leaving the hospital, you continue on your way. You eventually reach the parking lot of the hotel where Phi and K are waiting for you. They both ask you if everything went alright while holding hands.  
> say "yeah it's all cool have you guys seen Zero"  
You reply with a smile "Yeah I found him, he was sleeping in one of the rooms upstairs so I woke him up." You both laugh.  
> go upstairs  
You head upstairs and find the door locked. You think for a moment and then try to pick the lock. Unfortunately, you can't get it open because it's made of solid steel. You decide to just break the window instead.  
> enter through window  
You enter through the broken window and immediately start feeling sick. The room is pitch black and there's no light source anywhere near you. You begin coughing up blood as you choke on blood. Your vision begins to blur and your mind goes completely blank.  
> inject self with axelavir  
You quickly inject yourself with Axelavir and once again you feel much better. You then remember something...  
Unrecognized command.  
> i remember that Akane is Zero  
> remember that Akane is Zero  
Akane continues smiling "So you're the guy who saved me huh? Well congratulations, I'm glad you did. Now let's talk about some things that might be important."  
> talk to akane about termites  
Akane continues smiling "Well first off, I'd like to know more about Termites. What exactly happened to make them turn into this crazy hivemind state?"  
> "God made them that way amen"  
Akane laughs "Oh really? That doesn't sound very religious..."  
> "Aren't you religious?"  
Akane blushes "Um...no...I mean yes, but not in that way..."  
> solve puzzle  
Akane starts laughing "Hah! You're so funny!" Then she notices your eyes are starting to glaze over and her smile fades "Oh dear, you've been having a hard time right now. Let me help you out."  
> guide the yellow jellyfish to the purple hole  
Akane guides the jellyfish towards the purple hole "There we go, it's just like you said. It was only a matter of time before they turned into this insane hivemind state."  
> go check on sigma  
You look down at the jellyfish and notice that they have stopped moving "They can't move any faster than that. They'll die if they try to swim further away from us."  
> woomy  
The jellyfish stop moving and begin to slowly sink towards the bottom of the sea. The two of you watch as they drift closer and closer to oblivion.  
> go check on phi  
You both look up at the sky "It's getting dark soon. We should get back home."  
> go back to the moon with akane  
You walk back to the moon with Akane "We need to be careful, there could still be other ships coming in from the ocean."  
> kill dio wuth a rock  
You grab a rock off the ground and throw it at the jellyfish "That should do it for them."  
> who am i  
You turn around and see Akane "Who am I? What is my name?"  
> you are Quark  
"I'm Quark, what is my name?"  
> your name is Quark  
"My name is Quark, what is my real name?"  
> find grandpa  
"What about Grandpa?"  
> drink root beer float  
"What kind of drink is this?"  
> cure radical-6  
"How did you know that was going to work?"  
> eat jellyfish  
"I ate jellyfish, how did I know it would work?"  
> solve puzzle  
"This game doesn't have any puzzles!"  
> SHIFT into another timeline  
"So... what happened next?"

You wake up in a room with no windows or doors. The only light comes from the moonlight shining through the window on the other side of the door.  
> open door  
You open the door and see a large room filled with computers and equipment. There's also a table where there are several bottles of various liquids. A man sits at one end of the table looking bored as he types on his keyboard. He looks like Grandma Morningstar, but younger.  
> examine computer  
The man turns around and sees you standing there. He frowns slightly before speaking.  
"Ah, you're back! What brings you here? This place has been bugging me for months now."  
> say "Hi Grandpa"  
"Hello, I'm just here to talk to you about your time machine. It was supposed to be working properly when you left, so why hasn't it worked yet?"  
> schroedinger's cat  
"Well, I don't know exactly what you mean by that..."  
> repair time machine  
"Oh yes, I remember you said something similar when we first met. Well, if you can fix this thing then maybe we'll both get some answers."  
> "I know how to fix the time machine I just need a root beer float and some jellyfish"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go."  
> travel back to Zero Time Dilemma  
You walk out of the lab and into the main hallway. Suddenly, you hear a loud noise coming from behind you. You turn around and see an explosion happening right in front of you.  
> Sigma pressed the button  
You run back into the lab and find yourself in a different world. In fact, you're in a completely new dimension. The entire place is covered with strange symbols and you have no idea what any of them mean.  
> conceive phi in the teleportation pod  
You look down at your hand and notice that it is now blue. You quickly try to teleport back to the lab, but unfortunately you find that the pod isn't working correctly.  
> find delta  
You look up and see a large hole in the sky. You wonder where you are and you start to panic. Your only option is to go through the hole in the sky...  
> go through the hole  
You enter the portal and immediately feel like you've been transported somewhere else entirely. Everything looks very strange and you begin to realize that you haven't really left the real world at all.  
> mind hack  
Suddenly, you find yourself in a room filled with computers. There are screens everywhere and you see that they're connected together in various ways. You also notice that there are several people sitting around talking to each other on the computer monitors.  
> find key card  
You scan the screen and see that it says Delta Sector. You scan the nearby monitors for anything useful and you eventually locate a small keycard on one of the monitors.  
> use keycard on safe  
You grab the keycard and try to open the safe. Unfortunately, you don't have enough strength to do so and then you suddenly fall unconscious.  
> wake up  
When you wake up, you find yourself lying on a bed in some sort of hospital. You can't remember how long ago you fell asleep or why you're here, but somehow everything makes sense again.  
> cure radical-6  
You get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom sink where you wash off your sweat. When you return to your room, you find that Delta has already taken care of it by injecting you with something called "radical-6".  
> find delta  
You look down at your hand and notice that it is now green. You quickly try to teleport back to the lab, but unfortunately you find that the pod isn't working correctly.  
> amputate hand  
You rush back to the lab and you find that Delta has already fixed the problem. He tells you that he's going to take you to his home planet and give you a tour.  
> go with him  
You agree to this plan and soon after you arrive on the planet, you meet Delta who takes you to his home planet. As soon as he sees it, he starts telling you about what life was like there before the virus hit.  
> hug delta  
As soon as you enter his house, you feel an incredible amount of love from him. It feels good and you begin hugging him tightly. This causes him to laugh and he begins rubbing your head in order to make sure that it doesn't hurt anymore.  
> say "I'm sorry son"  
You apologize to Delta and tell him that you're sorry for being unable to save him. He asks if you want any more time together and you agree.  
> cure radical-6  
After another hour of talking, you decide that you need to fix the pod. After all, it won't be able to work properly without it. You start looking around for parts and eventually you come across a computer terminal which has been completely destroyed.  
> create luna  
You turn off the lights and use your powers to bring them back on. The lights flicker and then suddenly they are gone. You quickly search for other ways to fix the pod, but nothing works so you just leave it alone.  
> shift into a timeline where the pod is fixed  
A few hours later, you find yourself in a different world. There is no longer anything here except clouds and the sky.  
> go to the q room  
You walk through the door and see a large room filled with computers. You don't know why you are here, but something seems very wrong about this place.  
> solve puzzle  
The screen behind you shows a picture of a man holding two dice. On one side of the image is written "5". The next line reads "2" and the last line says "3"  
> roll dice  
You roll the dice and get a 6. You look at the screen again and see that it's saying "4". You try to remember how many sides there were on each die, but you can't quite remember.  
> touch screen  
You touch the screen and immediately you feel like everything is going to fall apart. Your hands shake uncontrollably as you try to control what happens next.  
> use keycard on screen  
You type in the code and instantly you feel better. Suddenly, you realize that everything is normal again. You open up the door and enter it.  
> find phi  
You walk out of the room and down the hall until you reach a door with an arrow pointing to phi. You open it and step inside.  
> cure radical-6  
You sit down on a chair and press the button on the wall. A small light comes on and you see a tube come out of the wall. You put your finger in it and start sucking air through it. It feels weird, but not bad enough to stop you from breathing normally.  
>

> find Alice  
You stand up and run around the room looking for Alice. Eventually, you find her sitting in a chair by herself. She looks at you and smiles. You smile back and hug her tightly before kissing her on the lips.

"I'm glad to see you too."  
> say "We can't let Diana find out about this"  
You say "We can't let Diana find out about this!"  
> find Dio  
You go into the bathroom and look under the sink. There are two doors here, one leading to a toilet and another leading to a shower. The only thing you notice is that they both have pictures of naked women on them.  
> examine pictures  
You pick up the first picture and stare at it for awhile. Then, you take the second picture and stare at it for awhile. Finally, you throw away the pictures and head over to the computer room where Dio is waiting for you.  
> steal detonator from Dio  
You enter the computer room and see Dio standing there staring at his monitor. He's got a big grin on his face as he says "Oh my god! I found out what you did!"  
> punch Dio  
You grab him by the collar and pull him off screen. He falls backwards onto the floor, screaming in pain. He screams even louder when you slap his face hard causing him to cry out loudly.  
> take detonator from Dio  
You walk over to Dio who has fallen backwards and begin punching him repeatedly in the face. He lets out a scream of pain which causes you to laugh hysterically. After a few more slaps, he cries out again and then stops crying completely.  
> say "I just want to know how to defuse the bombs"  
You continue to hit Dio in the face until he goes unconscious. You then turn your attention to the bomb. It doesn't seem like it would be very difficult to disarm, but you figure if you don't do anything, someone else will probably get hurt or worse.  
> disarm bomb  
You put your hand on the bomb and feel something inside it. You shake it a bit and suddenly you hear a loud explosion followed by a bright light. A moment later, you feel a burning sensation all over your body.  
> lose both arms  
You fall back in shock as you realize that you lost both of your arms. You try to stand up, but you're not strong enough and collapse down on the ground.  
> wake up  
You slowly open your eyes and see yourself lying on the floor with blood coming out of several wounds. You also notice that you now have a large burn mark on your chest. You quickly sit up and gasp for breath before looking around.  
> call for help  
You call out for help and a woman answers the phone. She looks surprised to hear you calling her since she was expecting to talk to some guy named Michael.  
> call the moon ambulance  
The woman on the other end of the phone seems surprised too. She asks you where you are and why you need an ambulance. You explain that you were attacked by a bunch of mutants and they cut off one of your arms.  
> !the ambulance arrives  
After you finish talking to the woman, the ambulance arrives. The driver is a bald man wearing glasses and a lab coat. He drives away immediately after seeing you.  
> receive robot arms  
You receive two robotic arms made of metal. They look similar to those you saw in the movie "Robot & Frank". You immediately start using them and soon you've become a cyborg!  
> get phd  
Your life has changed forever. You no longer bleed from every wound anymore and your strength increases tenfold. Your new found abilities allow you to take care of yourself better than ever before.  
> move to the moon  
You decide to move to the moon so you can live in peace. You go into space and live happily ever after...  
> create robot wife  
You create a robot girlfriend who helps you all the time. It's really fun though and it keeps you sane. You even have children with her.  
> get really into termites  
You spend most of your time collecting termite parts. You find that they're very useful when making robots. Eventually you build a huge robot which you name "Frankenstein" after the monster from Frankenstein.  
> invite akane to the moon  
You invite Akane to join you on the moon. She accepts and you begin living together happily ever after...  
> throw moon party  
You throw a big party for everyone. Everyone is happy and you enjoy your newfound freedom.  
> kill dio with a rock  
One day while partying, you accidentally kill DIO by throwing a rock at his head. This causes everyone to be suspicious of you and you're sent back to Earth.  
> that was pretty fucked up  
After this event, you decide to change your ways. You realize that killing people isn't cool and you don't want to do it again. So instead of killing people, you make them friends with you and help them out whenever possible.  
> solve puzzle  
Eventually you figure out how to solve the puzzles on the moon. You also learn more about what's going on around here. Things are getting better!  
> host ambidex game  
You host an ambidex game where everyone has to guess what color the moon is. The first person to guess correctly wins.  
> cure radical 6  
You cure the Radical-6 virus by eating some mushrooms. After doing so, you become super strong and can fight off any enemies that come your way.  
> kill delta  
You start fighting against Delta who wants to take over the world. He manages to defeat you in battle but he doesn't win because you have other plans. You send him back home and tell him that if he ever tries anything like this again, then you'll kill him too.  
> send delta to jail  
You send Delta to jail. He never gets released from there since he still lives under house arrest.  
> marry diana  
You marry Diana, the princess of the moon. She accepts your proposal and they live happily ever after...  
> the end  
The End.


End file.
